In general, a light emitting device using a light emitting diode (LED) chip as a light source has a package structure provided with a transparent encapsulation covering the LED chip, and a body as a support structure which includes a lead for electrical connection.
LED chips having a flip chip form have been developed in order to enhance a performance thereof. However, such LED chips are vulnerable to external impacts due to having a light emitting surface and a bonded surface thereof adjacent to one another. Due to the above issue, flip chip type LED chips mainly use ceramic materials having similar thermal expansivity to that of the LED chips as packaging materials. However, due to a high cost of materials and an essential dicing process which is relatively expensive, such ceramic materials are considered inherently disadvantageous.
In terms of costs of packaging materials and process, a scheme of directly mounting LED chip on a lead frame and cutting by using a trimming process is desirable. However, such a process may be somewhat problematic, in that a solder on which the LED chip is mounted or the body of the package may be damaged due to mechanical impacts occurring during the cutting performed in the trimming process.